


Birthdays

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Eddie doesn’t really like celebrating his birthday. He doesn’t hate them; he just doesn’t find the point in celebrating him getting older each year.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Birthdays

Eddie doesn’t really like celebrating his birthday. He doesn’t hate them; he just doesn’t find the point in celebrating him getting older each year.

His birthdays usually go the same each year. He gets the same call and texts from his family wishing him a happy birthday and for many more to come. Then of course from his friends, the usual “why aren’t you doing anything for your birthday” question.

Today is his birthday and he starts the day as he always does; as if it were any other day. He wakes up at 5:45am; getting Christopher up and ready for school. Of course Christopher being the wonderful and sweet kid that he is, he made his dad a card- with Carla’s help.

He drops Christopher off at school and has the rest of the day to himself. It’s cool to not be a work he thinks, but he has to keep himself busy.

Most of the day, he ends up replying to the “happy birthdays” that his friends and family sent him; but what surprises him is that he didn’t get one from Buck. Buck is usually one of the first; if not the first to wish him a happy birthday.

It’s funny because Eddie knows that Buck knows that Eddie hates celebrating his birthday, but he still comes and celebrates it with him.

After trying to cook- and failing horribly- Eddie sets himself back in front of the television; trying to find something good on, when he hears the front door unlock. There’s only one other person that has the key to his house that would be here at this time. Buck.

As Eddie turns around from his seat on the floor, he sees Buck walking in with a few bags in his hand; setting them on the counter.

“Hey” Eddie says, watching as Buck approaches him with something in his hand.

Buck smiles; sitting on the floor beside him.

“I picked these for you.” Buck says, sticking his arm out in front of Eddie showing him what he had brought him.

Eddie wears a confused expression. “Um, what is it?”

Buck moves closer to him; now shoulder to shoulder.

“It’s a hibiscus flower.” he answers, admiring it.

The flower is red with beautiful petals hinted with a shade of pink.

Eddie is holding the flowers in his hands; cheeks turning red.

“I’ve never received flowers before.” Eddie says looking away shyly.

“Well now you have.” Buck says

He loves him so much.

“Happy birthday.”

Eddie looks up at him; wanting to kiss his stupid face so badly.

“Thanks.”

It stays quiet for a moment.

“You didn’t think that I would forget about my boyfriend’s birthday, did you?” Buck teases

Eddie’s eyes start to well up.

“No.” he whispers

Buck wraps him arm around Eddie’s shoulder and brings him in; leaning against his chest.

They stay like that for a while; taking in each other’s presence.

“I also brought some food.” Buck starts; breaking the silence “I know you can’t cook so-”

“Shut up.” Eddie says, hitting him playfully.

Buck sits back up- crouching beside Eddie lifting him up; wedding style.

Eddie laughs hysterically; Buck’s such a child.

“Away we go.” Buck says as they head towards the kitchen.

Birthdays still suck in Eddie’s eyes. But if he gets to spend them with Buck, maybe he’ll just end up liking them after all.


End file.
